5 Second Rule
by itskindafuntodotheimpossible
Summary: One-shot future fic. "Tonight, I've won two Grammy awards and I'm practically speechless"


One-shot, future fic, some smut, some fluff, trying to get over my writer's block

Don't own anything except the plot.

* * *

><p>"And the Grammy goes to… Rachel Berry"<p>

Rachel stood up, completely shocked, with the biggest smile on her face and turned and hugged her dads and boyfriend. When she reached the stage, there were hugs all round then she received her trophy and turned to look out to the audience to give her speech.

"Wow, people who know me would usually tell you I'm the most talkative person you'll meet. But you've heard my speech once today, the people that needed to be thanked were thanked, the emotions of winning my first Grammy were shared. Tonight, I've won two Grammy awards and I'm practically speechless. So, thank you!"

Rachel walked offstage with the presenters and was told by producers there was no point for her to go back to her seat because she would've been coming backstage now to prepare for her performance anyway.

* * *

><p>"Here is Rachel Berry with her double Grammy award winning song 'Get It Right'" came the booming voice of the announcer<p>

"Hey guys, well before I sing I always promised to a good friend of mine that if I ever made anything of myself I'd sing this song and explain it," she said staring over to her table where the people most influential in her career sat, "I wrote this song as a high school junior about a boy I thought I loved and would be with forever. There was me, the girl with two gay dads, the glee club star that nobody liked and honestly now I can see why and the head cheerleader who was beautiful but a bitch that cheated on him with his best friend and ended up pregnant then gave the baby up for adoption to my birth mother"

"The boy couldn't choose between us and was constantly leading us on. Then I found out he had sex with the school slut when I was dating someone else and he lied to me about it so, in my upset state, I made out with the same best friend of his that had fathered the cheerleader's baby. I told him almost immediately after but he broke up with me and claimed he couldn't forgive me. Then his other girl, the cheerleader, pointed something out to me, I was destined to leave Lima and become a star while he and her would stay there and get married and have kids. So I wrote this song. He and I got back together but the drama was never far behind us and eventually we called it quits. But if we hadn't then I would never have ended up with the fabulous guy I've been dating for the last 3 years and I wouldn't have won two Grammy awards. I'd probably be where the cheerleader is, 21 and pregnant as a teacher in Ohio."

"I hope you enjoy this performance, so here it goes" Rachel said, sitting down at the grand piano that was sitting centre stage and closing her eyes, hoping that the message she wrote would still reach Lima Ohio where Finn and Quinn were no doubt preparing for the birth of their first baby, she began to sing.

_**What have I done? I wish I could run.  
>Away from this ship going under<br>Just trying to help, hurt everyone else  
>Now I feel the weight of the world is<br>On my shoulders**_

**_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_**  
><strong><em>When all that you touch tumbles down?<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things<em>**  
><strong><em>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>**  
><strong><em>But how many times will it take?<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<em>**  
><strong><em>To get it right<em>**  
><strong><em>To get it ri-igh-ight<em>**

**_Can I start again with my faith shaken?_**  
><strong><em>'Cause I can't go back and undo this<em>**  
><strong><em>I just have to stay and face my mistakes<em>**  
><strong><em>But if I get stronger and wiser<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll get through this<em>**

**_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_**  
><strong><em>When all that you touch tumbles down?<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things<em>**  
><strong><em>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>**  
><strong><em>But how many times will it take?<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<em>**  
><strong><em>To get it right<em>**

**_So I throw up my fist_**  
><strong><em>Throw a punch in the air<em>**  
><strong><em>And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah, I'll send down a wish<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah, I'll send up a prayer<em>**  
><strong><em>And finally, someone will see<em>**  
><strong><em>How much I care<em>**

**_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_**  
><strong><em>When all that you touch tumbles down?<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh my best intentions keep making a mess of things<em>**  
><strong><em>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>**  
><strong><em>But how many times will it take?<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, how many times will it take?<em>**  
><strong><em>To get it right<em>**  
><strong><em>To get it ri-igh-ight.<em>**

* * *

><p>At the end of the ceremony, Rachel sent everyone home while she finished all the media stuff she needed to do after winning her 2 awards.<p>

It was just after midnight when she got back to her hotel room, forgoing any after parties, to see that there was a romantic surprise waiting for her.

"You are the best boyfriend ever Noah Puckerman" she squealed, placing her awards on a coffee table and running to kiss him.

"Well it's not every fucking day your girlfriend wins two Grammys. It's also not every day you propose," he said, dropping onto one knee, "Rachel Barbra Berry, my hot little Jewish American Princess, my two-time Grammy award winner, I have loved you since Sophomore year of high school, I loved you through all the crap with Finn and Quinn and I have watched you turn into the most amazing woman and now I want to see you turn into the most amazing fucking wife and mother with me, I want to see you become a badass Puckerman so will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes. I'd love to become Mrs Noah Puckerman" she screamed as he placed the ring on her finger

"Let's celebrate babe" he growled, throwing Rachel onto the bed and undressing her so she lay naked before him.

He started kissing from the top of her neck down her body, stopping to suck her breasts, then continuing down to her open legs, her licked up her slit and started fucking her with his tongue.

"Noah I need you in me" Rachel panted as she started coming down from the high of the orgasm she had just had.

"Fuck baby you're so, so tight" Puck grunted as he thrust deep into her.

"Harder, oh Noah harder" Rachel said causing Puck to slam into her harder and faster, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into her.

"Right there Noah… yes Noah… oh god" Rachel moaned as she started tightening around his dick.

When she got her breath back, Puck was still hard and still thrusting into her, albeit slightly less vigorously.

She uttered "I'm gonna ride you so hard till you come Noah" and went to flip them over so she could follow through with her promise but instead she just caused him to fall off the bed.

"Owww" he moaned

"5 second rule" she giggled, hopping off the bed, straddling him and riding him till they came together.

As they lay there panting and exhausted, he pulled her as close to him as possible and whispered in her ear "That is just one of the billion reasons why I love you"

* * *

><p>Prompt was from Texts From Last Night<p>

(315): I fell off the bed in the middle of it, and he yelled "5 second rule" and kept fucking me. I think I'm in love.


End file.
